La Maîtresse
by Luna13
Summary: C'était une rencontre tout à fait banale... qui se transforma en lourd secret. Rating:MA Bill/OC OneShot


**La Maîtresse**

**Par: Luna13**

**Renoncement:** Moi, Luna13, déclare ne posséder aucun droit sur le monde d'Harry Potter et ses personnages. Je tire mon chapeau à Madame J.K. Rowling qui a inventé ce monde qui m'a amené de merveilleuses soirées, nuits et heures en compagnie d'HP et Co. C'est pourquoi je prends la liberté d'emprunté ses personnages et d'écrire mes histoires sur ce monde.

**Déclaration:** Moi, Luna13, clame la responsabilité des idioties que les personnages d'HP feront dans cette histoire. Je m'excuse à l'avance si cette histoire ne respecte pas vos goûts... je ne l'écris pas pour vous mais pour moi. Prendre note que les papillons et les chatons qui gambadent gaiement après les bubulles dans ma tête, m'appartiennent aussi. Et oui je suis folle... et à jeun (dans tous les sens du terme)

**Rating: MA** , même si c'est écrit M... Pour une raison que j'ignore la catégorie **MA** n'est pas accessible. Alors bien qu'elle soit gradée M soyez tout de même averti que cette fic est pour les **18 ans et +**

**Note de l'auteure** (et oui je suis une fille lol): L'histoire se passe **Post-Hogwarts**. Vous êtes avertis.

**Avertissement : Ce chapitre contient scènes de ****sexualité****, de nudité et d'adultère** **qui pourraient ne pas convenir aux cœurs sensibles et aux jeunes enfants. Vous êtes prévenus.**

* * *

><p>-Maman regarde ils ont même un magasin de farce et attrapes... Maman on peut y aller dit?<p>

Bill sourit à la famille moldue en voyant l'air émerveillé des jeunes enfant. Il prit les formulaires déposés dans son casier et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il continuait de suivre du regard la petite famille et était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne vit donc pas la petite fille qui fonça vers lui. Le choc et le bruit mat d'un corps qui heurte le sol le ramena à la réalité. Il baissa les yeux sur une petite fille d'environ quatre ans qui commençait à pleurer. Il se baissa pour s'excuser et voir si elle était blessée lors qu'une tornade noire et bleue passa près de lui et ramassa l'enfant.

-Chut Tina chut, ça va t'es pas blessée tu as mal? Attends fais moi voir tes mains, ouh une petite éraflure regarde mouuuuuuah et voila parti le bobo, pu de bobo regarde.

La gamine rigola dans les bras de la tornade qui s'avéra être une jeune femme habillée tout de cuir, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait être car vu son habillement elle devait être moldue.

-Je suis désolé je ne l'ai pas vu arrivée. Si vous voulez je peux faire dis...

-Non c'est correct elle va bien elle n'a plus mal et le pire est passé. D'ailleurs Tina devrait s'excuser elle aussi d'avoir couru où elle ne devait aller, N'est-ce pas Tina?

La petite fille marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un "je suis désolée" mais avec le visage dans la veste de cuir de la jeune femme ç'aurait put être n'importe quoi. L'aînée rigola et sourit tendrement à la petite.

-ELLIIIE, ON DOIT ENCORE ALLER CHERCHER L'ARGENT, DÉPÊCHE TOIIII!

-Je suis désolée pour Tina, on doit y aller, bonne journée, elle lui fit un sourire et un clin d'œil et partie rejoindre une autre petite fille d'environ onze ans qui sautillait sur place.

Bill abasourdi les regarda partir et secoua la tête pour remettre ses idée en place. Il reprit son chemin et retourna à l'ouvrage.

C'est à la fin de la journée qu'il revit la jeune femme qui embrassait la plus petite des deux filles qui partaient avec un homme à l'air sévère qui ne posa aucun regard sur la jeune femme avant de disparaître du Chaudron Baveur en courant presque. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et pencha la tête vers l'arrière pour ensuite les remontés en queue de cheval. Elle se dirigea vers le bar ou Hannah Abbott nettoyait le comptoir. Sur une impulsion Bill se dirigea vers la jeune femme.

-Bonsoir Bill, lui dit Hannah, comme d'habitude?

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et lui fit un faible signe de tête.

-Oui s'il te plaît Hannah, puis se tournant vers la jeune femme il demanda, alors comment va le petit Snitch?

Elle le regarda confuse puis elle éclata de rire.

-Oh c'est vous l'homme dans lequel Tina a foncé hahaha excusez moi je ne vous avait pas reconnu, oui elle va bien plus de peur que de mal.

-Ne pas reconnaître un Weasley... vous devez être moldue Mademoiselle, fit Hannah intriguée, et qu'est-ce que je vous sert?

-Moldue... j'ai du entendre ce mot toute la journée, elle soupira, votre alcool le plus fort, après aujourd'hui j'en ai besoin...

-Ça c'est si mal passé les achats? demanda Bill en prenant une gorgée de son Whiskey Pur feu.

Elle ricana et remercia la barmaid pour le Whiskey et prit une gorgée. Ils attendirent l'effet des flammes... qui ne vint jamais.

-Vous n'avez rien de plus fort? Oh tant pis, non pas que ça s'est mal passé... juste que ma soeur est un peu trop gâtée pourrie et que ce fut le cas pendant tout le magasinage...

-Oh, je vois vous êtes riche dans le monde moldu, fit Hannah.

À nouveau la jeune fille rigola et finit son verre.

-Moi? Non. Mes _parents_... Oui... mais ils sont... comment dire...Très... _terre à terre... _ça aurait été moi la sorcière que je me serais trouvée à la rue... mais que ce soit ma sœur... c'est une autre histoire. Bref ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir Monsieur Weasley. Bonne soirée.

Sur ce elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir prit le casque qu'Hannah lui avait donné. Bill se leva rapidement et la rattrapa.

-Attendez si vous n'avez rien de prévu ce soir...

Elle eut un sourire amusée et sortit du Pub et se dirigea vers une Kawazaki Ninja bleue et noire dont un dragon oriental en argent ornait. Elle vérifia que l'engin n'avait rien et l'enfourcha.

-... Êtes vous en train de me proposer un rencard Monsieur Weasley? demanda-t-elle clairement amusée.

-... En fait... oui c'est bien ce que je vous propose Mademoiselle...

-Appelez moi Ellie, rigola-t-elle, mais ce soir j'ai une course et ensuite je suis libre si vous voulez venir libre à vous...

Elle enfila son casque à visière noire. Et Bill accepta l'invitation curieux de ce que pourrait être cette course. Il retourna dans le pub et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Elle lui tendit un casque qu'il enfila et enfourcha l'engin derrière elle. Elle démarra la moto et s'élança.

La sensation de vitesse et le vrombissement de la machine sous lui étaient exaltante. Et être collé ainsi sur une femme réveillait un vieux démon en lui. Sa verge durcissant lentement dans son pantalon en témoignait. Ils arrivèrent bientôt à un terrain vague ou d'autre motocyclistes attendaient. Elle s'arrêta près de la foule et Bill descendit un peu déçu. Il retira le casque et elle lui expliqua de rester derrière la barrière et d'apprécier le spectacle. Elle détala ensuite vers les autres motocycliste qui l'accueillir en lui tapant dans le dos. Elle retira son casque et discuta joyeusement avec les gars et filles présents.

-Wow Tiger à une de ses bêtes ce soir...

-Ouais me demande où elle a dénicher ce bolide...

-Vous croyez qu'elle va me laisser l'approcher ce soir?

-Pas de chance vieux le rouquin là est son porte bonheur pour la soirée...

Bill manqua s'étrangler sur le verre de bière qu'il tenait. _Dans quoi je me suis embarqué moi? J'ai une femme et des enfants et je leur ai menti pour une inconnue... D'accord une magnifique inconnue... mais tout de même..._

La course débuta et il manqua s'étrangler une nouvelle fois. _Je rêves où ces trucs vont plus vite qu'un Éclair de Feu?_ Les cris de la foule l'entourèrent et bientôt il se mit à encourager les coureurs avec les autres badaud.

* * *

><p>Il grogna en l'embrassant. <em> J'ai trop bu de ce truc...<em> Appuyé sur un arbre il glissa une main dans ses cheveux alors qu'elle en glissait une sur sa nuque. Il glissa son autre main sous son manteau de cuir et elle rigola. Elle le repoussa assez pour défaire la fermeture éclair révélant un débardeur de coton blanc ou l'on pouvait voir ses mamelons pointé d'excitation. _Oh oui..._ Il se pencha et plaça l'un de ses seins dans sa bouche malgré le tissus. Elle gémit de plaisir et crispa sa main dans ses cheveux. Son autre main glissa sous le vêtement alors que sa deuxième s'évertua à défaire sa braguette. Une fois fait il glissa sa main dans le pantalon et caressa sa chatte. Il se redressa et embrassa son cou la faisant arquer ses hanches vers lui.

-Hmmm...

Elle glissa une main sur son entre jambe et caressa légèrement. Puis ses doigts s'activèrent et il se retrouva vite les fesses à l'air son pénis au garde à vous. Elle rigola en s'agenouillant devant lui et prenant sa banane dans ses mains. Il baissa les yeux pour la voir caresser son membre et le vénérer. Elle pointa sa langue et laissa une traînée de salive légère le long de sa verge. Elle l'embrassa doucement puis ouvrit la bouche et l'englouti. La sensation était extraordianaire, les va et viens et l'effet de succion l'amenèrent rapidement à l'orgasme alors qu'elle venait à peine de commencer.

-Ah Shit... désolé normalement je tiens plus longtemps que ça...

Elle rigola et se releva. Refermant sa veste de cuir elle l'entraîna vers sa moto...Ils étaient les dernier à quitté les lieux.

* * *

><p>Charlie prenait un verre avec son frère dans une taverne du côté moldu. <em>On aurait pu aller au Chaudron mais non Môsieur Bill voulait venir ici... dans quoi je me suis fourré moi?<em> Bill revint des toilette et s'assit face à son frère. Il remarqua le suçon dans son cou et ricana.

-Quoi? j'ai du papier cul après mes bottes?

-Non mais ta nuit dernière devait être torride pour que tu aies encore une marque, ricana Charlie.

Bill porta la main à son cou et devint rouge pivoine. La série de jurons qu'il prononça inquiéta Charlie.

-Bill? C'est bien Fleur qui t'as fais ce suçon...

-Je... euh c'est...

-Bordel Bill! Tu trompe ta femme? Ah bravo, le courageux Bill Weasley est le plus lâche des hommes. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es lassé de ta femme qui je te rappelle est au quart Vélane.

-Non c'est pas ça... Écoutes promets moi que...

-Bill? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

_Oh merde..._

-E...Ellie qu'elle belle surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

-Bill tu nous présente? demanda froidement Charlie.

-Bonjour Je suis Ellie Wallington une... collègue de Bill si je puis dire, et vous êtes?

-Charlie Weasley, son petit frère, fit toujours aussi glacial Charlie.

-Oh vous m'en voyez rassurée, je travail comme conseillère inter-bancaire entre les Banques de Londres... _toutes_ les banques si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je travaille avec votre frère parfois.

Bill soupira soulagé, bien qu'il ignorait si ce qu'elle disait était vrai ou non, tandis que Charlie avait eu le bon sens de paraître gêné.

* * *

><p>-Conseillère inter-Bancaire? s'enquit Bill en retirant prestement son pantalon alors qu'elle retirait sa brassière.<p>

-Tu ne me crois pas? je peux te montrer ma carte, Monsieur Weasley, j'ai été promue deux mois avant la réception de la lettre de ma sœur. J'ai du emménagé à Londres pour me rapprocher de mon boulot, fit-elle en faisant tomber au sol son pantalon et en montant sur le lit qui se trouvait entre eux.

Ils étaient dans une chambre d'hôtel minable. Après que Charlie soit parti, Bill les avaient emmené dans ce petit Motel afin de se soulager. Il grimpa lui aussi sur le lit et entreprit de l'embrasser farouchement.

-Hmmm Ellie...

-Bill...hann

* * *

><p>-Bill, BILL Tu m'écoutes Oui?<p>

-Désolé Fleur tu disais?

-Je disais donc...

Bill reporta son attention à sa femme, Ils étaient sur le chemin de Traverse pour les fournitures scolaires de leur plus jeune enfant alors que Bill repensait à ce jours où il avait rencontré par hasard Ellie. Il la voyait une fois par mois. Le plus souvent sur sa moto elle lui faisait visiter le pays et après une longue route il baisait comme des bêtes à même le sol ou accoter sur la bécane ou encore comme la semaine dernière dans un motel. Une tornade bleu et noire attira son regard et il manqua s'étrangler lorsqu'il la vit faire ses emplettes avec une jeune fille. Il se força à regarder ailleurs espérant sincèrement qu'elle ne viendrait pas le rejoindre. _Franchement tu devrais t'inquiéter pour toi elle m'a l'air plus sûre d'elle que toi pour l'instant._

Le couple entra dans la boutique de Madame Malkin pour les robes lorsqu'un cri suraigu les accueilli.

-NOOOOOON JE VEUX MES ROBES ROSE JE NE VEUX PAS DU NOIR JE VEUX ROSE, ROSE ROSE ROSE!

-Cindy si tu n'arrêtes pas immédiatement on repart sur le champs, tu retourne à la maison et JE fini tes emplettes est-ce que c'est clair?

-T'ES MÉCHANTE T'AS PAS LE DROIT DE M'EMPÊCHER DE VENIR DANS _**MON MONDE **_C'EST TOI QUI NE DEVRAIT PAS ÊTRE ICI!

Bill observa l'échange éberlué. Ellie prit une grande inspiration puis prit le bras de la jeune fille et la tira au sol l'entraînant à l'extérieur du magasin. La gamine hurla, piétina fit tout pour se déprendre de la poigne mais la jeune femme ne lâcha pas prise. Elle sortit un drôle d'appareil et téléphona.

-Père? Oui c'est moi. Non elle va _superbement_ bien... Je fais juste écourter son séjour sur le Chemin parce qu'elle ne respecte pas les règles que je lui avait imposer. Je vous la renvoi par Taxi je vous laisse la note.

-Non Père je ne jouerai pas les Babysitter pour une gamine de 13 ans pourrie gâtée que vous avez élevée avec votre seconde femme. Je vais terminer ses achats pour elle, oui Père. Mais elle ne sera pas avec moi. Bonne journée Père.

Elle raccrocha et composa un nouveau numéro.

-Oui se serait pour un taxi à la librairie Morenbrique au 819 Charing Cross Road. Dans 10 minutes? Pas de problème.

-NOOOOOOOOOONN NOOOOOON.

-ÇA SUFFIT!

Étrangement tout le chemin s'arrêta sur l'ordre de la jeune femme. Même la gamine cessa de se plaindre.

-Tu vas retourner chez Père dans 10 minutes, on va aller chercher la bouffe pour ton fichu hibou et on va attendre le Taxi. Ensuite tu retourne chez Père et TU Y RESTES. JE vais finir tes emplettes et TU reviendras ici l'an prochain de la façon que tu voudras parce que MOI je ne reviendrai pas. Trouves toi un autre souffre douleur frangine parce que moi j'en ai ma CLAQUE.

Sur ces paroles elles entrèrent dans la ménagerie magique et ressortirent un peu plus tard pour disparaître dans le Chaudron Baveur. Les passant reprirent leur activités discutant de la scène avec trépidation. 10 minutes plus tard la jeune femme réapparut sur le chemin et entra chez Madame Malkin et ressorti avec un paquet. Tous les sorciers suivirent ses faits et gestes et bientôt elle s'arrêta au milieu de l'allée très en colère.

-SI C'EST LA PREMIÈRE FOIS DE VOTRE VIE QUE VOUS VOYEZ UNE SCÈNE DE MÉNAGE ET QUE VOUS EN FAITES UN POTIN DE PREMIÈRE PAGE C'EST QUE VOUS ÊTES VRAIMENT UNE SOCIÉTÉ D'ATTARDÉ MENTAUX QUI VOIENT PAS PLUS LOIN QUE LE BOUT DE LEUR NEZ!

Sur ce elle disparut dans une boutique laissant les sorciers sur place.

-Mais quel goujat cette fille, maugréa Fleur, c'est bien une moldue pour ne pas comprendre nos moeurs...

-Elle marque un point tout de même, fit Bill à sa femme.

-Ne me dis pas que tu la défend? Oh Bill tu es vraiment une cause perdue...

* * *

><p>Elle le poussa sur le lit avant de grimper sur lui lentement. Elle titilla ses mamelons caressa sa verge et l'embrassa légèrement sur tout le corps. Elle baissa son caleçon et caressa doucement son sexe pulsant. Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa queue...<p>

Et il se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit au côté de Fleur. Son pénis au garde à vous pulsait sous les couverture.

-Oh Bordel...

* * *

><p>Il arriva sur le lieu de la course alors qu'ils terminait le dernier round. Elle arriva en premier sous les acclamations de la petites foules présente. Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle retirait son casque et l'enlaça par derrière.<p>

-Je n'arrives pas à dormir et ma queue à envie de toi.

-Est-ce que le Grand Bill Weasley aurait perdu le contrôle de ses moyens? rigola-t-elle en se tournant dans ses bras.

Il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes et la souleva en s'assurant qu'elle sente bien comme il faut sa verge dure.

-C'est où tu veux, murmura-t-il.

* * *

><p>Ellie préparait des pâtes lorsqu'on cogna à sa porte.<p>

-J'arrive!

Elle baissa le feu et ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec Bill.

-Bill? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fout ici? Et comment t'as su où j'habitais?

-Désolé je voulais voir comment tu allais...

-Oh... je... euh... je vais bien pourquoi tu tu me demande ça?

-J'ai bien vu, tu ne viens plus sur le Chemin...

Elle rigola nerveusement et le fit entrer.

-T'as manger? je fais du Spag...

-Spag?

-Spaghetti tu sais le trucs avec de longue nouilles et de la sauce tomate et de la viande, c'est délicieux tu sais... vous avez pas ça dans le monde Sorcier?

Il éclata de rire et s'installa à la table pour l'observer. Elle plaça des couverts devant lui et retourna devant le four.

-La femme qui était avec toi...

-C'est ma femme... oui

Elle haussa les épaules tout en mélangeant la sauce à la viande puis vint s'accota au comptoir.

-Elle est magnifique... J'ai un petit ami qui me trompe à toute les semaines et me fait participer à des orgies, des échanges et des trips à trois au moins deux fois par mois... Je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour revenir en arrière tu ne crois pas? elle lui fit un sourire penaud. Tu lui as dit quoi pour ton escapade de ce soir?

Elle se retourna pour vérifier les nouilles et brasser la sauce et lui refit face.

-Que je passais la soirée avec deux de mes frères et que l'on serait inaccessible par cheminette.

-Ce moyen de communication est possiblement le plus idiot que tu m'aies jamais montré. Cellulaire, elle lui montra le sien avant de le ranger, plus pratique et portable, elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Elle se retourna de nouveau et servit le spaghetti.

* * *

><p>Il inséra sa verge en elle et prit un de ses seins dans sa bouche. Elle gémit de plaisir alors qu'il commençait à se mouvoir en elle.<p>

-Hmmm Bill...

Il grogna et bougea plus ardemment tout en mangeant son sein. Une de ses mains se glissa sous ses fesses alors que l'autre s'insérait dans sa bouche. Elle ondula les hanches sous lui pour suivre son rythme. Il resserra sa prise sur ses fesses certain qu'elle aurait une magnifique marque de main le lendemain. Il délaissa son sein pour remonter dans son cou et suçoter ce petit coin qui l'attisait d'une simple caresse. Elle gémit de nouveau et s'activa à lui mordiller l'oreille. Il grogna de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit ses dents mordillés ce petit bout si sensible de chair. Il délaissa son cou pour venir chercher ses lèvres et l'embrasser. Il glissa son autre main vers sa poitrine et s'empara d'un sein qu'il s'empressa de masser et de pincer le mamelon durement pour la faire gémir. Il se retira et s'assit elle le suivi et s'empala de nouveau sur sa verge. Elle ondula sur lui intimant un rythme lent et langoureux, s'assurant de frotter son clitoris contre son corps afin de le stimuler et d'atteindre l'orgasme. Ce qu'elle fit peu de temps après. Bill l'embrassa et se plaça derrière elle en cuillère passant un bras par dessus d'elle pour titiller sa cerise déjà sensible et reprit ses coup de bassin de plus en plus rapide. Alors qu'il se déversait en elle il lui fit un suçon dans le cou.

Il restèrent ainsi allongé quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Il se retira d'elle doucement et plaça une couverture sur elle et se rhabilla.

* * *

><p>C'était noël et Bill pestait contre son patron sur le fait qu'il devait travailler en cette journée. Fleur avait hurlée lorsqu'elle avait sut qu'il devait rentrer travailler alors qu'elle voulait qu'ils passent une journée en amoureux sans les enfants qui seraient chez Molly. Il soupira d'ennui à son bureau en train de déchiffrer sa paperasse lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.<p>

-Entrez c'est ouvert!

-Monsieur Weasley nous avons un problème à la réception, fit le Gobelin de mauvaise humeur.

-J'arrive.

Il se leva enfila sa robe et suivit son collègue à la réception. Un homme d'apparence sévère gesticulait avec une sorte d'arme moldue alors que la femme à ses côtés se cachait derrière une colonne. Bill jaugea la situation et remarqua la jeune fille de quatorze ans qui affichait un air de supériorité dans cette situation.

-Monsieur, Madame, Je suis Bill Weasley représentant sorcier de la Banque de Gringotts, que puis-je pour vous?

-Ah enfin un Humain, nous voulons retirer notre argent de cette banque, elle nous as coûté plus d'ennuis que de profit depuis que notre magnifique Cindy va à Poudlard.

-Je vois mais en quoi retirer votre argent de notre banque vous aiderais-t-il puisque Gringotts est inter-reliée avec toute les banques du monde Moldu?

-QUOI MAIS C'EST UN OUTRAGE UNE HONTE UN...

-PÈRE IL SUFFIT!

Ellie arriva essoufflée d'avoir couru. Au lieu de son habituel costume de cuir elle portait un long manteau de feutre qui s'ouvrait sur une blouse blanche et une jupe noire. Elle était en talon haut et ses cheveux étaient remonté en chignon.

-Ellie ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

-Au contraire, j'ai tout à faire ici. Je suis la conseillère en chef des relations Inter-Bancaire à Londres. Ce que vous voulez faire Père est la pire sottise qu'un Humain ait pensé. Maître Gobelins, je m'excuse de mon retard je viens de recevoir votre appel. Je prends le relais. Monsieur Weasley je vais avoir besoin de vous.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le problème fut résolu Bill ferma la porte de son bureau et lança quelques sortilèges sur la porte. Et il attrapa Ellie plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la repoussa sur son bureau faisant tomber plusieurs papiers très important, et déchira son bas de nylon.<p>

-hmmm

-Joyeux Noël Ellie, fit il en la pénétrant sauvagement.

* * *

><p>-La tête de ton père... rigola Bill en lui ouvrant la porte d'un restaurant en se remémorant leur premier cas ensemble de l'an dernier.<p>

-Ne m'en parle pas ça fait des années que je veux lui faire ravaler ses actes, ce jour fut une magnifique victoire.

-Il l'ignorait?

-Que je travaillais pour les Banques? Oui il ne prends jamais de mes nouvelles autre que pour me demander de jouer à la babysitter pour ma soeur.

-Et moi tu voudrais bien être ma Babysitter?

* * *

><p>Il la plaqua au mur entre deux immeuble. Le vin lui faisait tourner la tête. Il l'embrassa puis la retourna pour qu'elle soit face au mur. Il remonta sa jupe tout en caressant ses fesses, puis déchira son bas de nylon. Il inséra un doigt dans sa chatte déjà affamée et entreprit de chatouiller son clitoris. Il défit son pantalon et rapprocha son mât pour ensuite l'enfournée profondément. Le hoquet de surprise lui indiqua qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à être prise si drastiquement. Il glissa un de ses doigts dans sa bouche tout en lui mordillant le cou. Ses halètements emplirent la ruelle et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler de plaisir lorsque le premier orgasme la foudroya.<p>

* * *

><p>Le cri attira Charlie. Il était venu chercher Bill pour le repas de ce soir. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit son frère les culottes à terre en train de baiser une femme, qui n'était pas la sienne.<p>

* * *

><p>Il se retira et se réinséra la soulevant un peu pour avoir un meilleur accès à sa chatte. Il continua ses va et viens de plus en plus saccadé et elle en profita pour embrasser son visage ses lèvres et son cou. Il grogna de plaisir lorsqu'elle licha ce petit coin sensible près de son oreille et qu'elle le grafigna à l'aide de ses dents. Elle suçota sa chair haletante et il grogna lorsqu'il se déversa en elle. Il la reposa doucement au sol et d'un coup de baguette remit leur habits en ordre tout en nettoyant son sperme qui coulait le long de ses cuisses. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de disparaître au coin de la rue et qu'il transplannait chez lui.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlie déglutit <em>Fleur... il trompe Fleur... je... besoin d'un verre... et d'une pipe...<em> Il disparu dans un pop.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent dans le salon du Terrier tout sourire. La soirée s'annonçait belle et tout le monde festoyait. Ce fut quand Charlie arriva que Bill était sûr que son secret serait dévoiler à tous. Lorsque la soirée fut bien avancée et que Charlie ne se tenait plus il se proposa de l'aider à monter les escaliers afin qu'il ne se blesse pas.<p>

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre il ferma la porte et plaça quelques bon sortilège de discrétion. Il ne vit pas le coup de poing venir.

* * *

><p>-Oh my... Bill mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? s'enquit Ellie deux jours plus tard.<p>

-Charlie ma fait comprendre qu'il n'appréciait pas mon comportement.

Elle éclata de rire avant de le suivre dans le cinéma.

* * *

><p>Il retira sa robe lourde de neige et se dirigea vers le salon. Sifflotant heureux de sa dernière rencontre avec Ellie. Sa queue s'en portait mieux. D'ailleurs il n'était pas contre une petite partie de jambe en l'air avec sa propre femme.<p>

-BILL enfin tu es revenus. Ces pestes de Gobelins ton gardé plus longtemps que prévu?

-Désolé Fleur je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Que dirais tu si je me faisait pardonné en m'accordant un fantastique dessert que seule ma femme peut m'offrir, susurra-t-il à son oreille en lui serrant les fesses.

Elle l'embrassa puis soudain recula. Ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise.

-BILL! Espèce de Goujat.

Elle le giffla.

* * *

><p>J'ai eu cette petite idée dernièrement. Je la trouvais amusante et je voulais l'explorer. Il n'y aura pas de suite à cette histoire ça faisait un moment que je voulais faire un one shot et cette idée était le sujet idéal. Si vous voulez lui faire une suite allez y ^^ pour moi elle est finie ^^<p>

Luna


End file.
